staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Dom na Wzgórzu, odc. 2 (Home on the Down); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Żaba i Długowąs, odc. 18 (The frog and the moustache); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Kraina Elfów - Wyprawa po skarb, odc. 47 (Treasure Hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Ksiądz Marceli od Wszystkich Świętych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Libanu z udziałem papieża Benedykta XVI 11:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Indeks z przyszłością; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Nie ma jak Polska odc 11 Pomorze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Namibia cz. 4; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2012; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Kobieta, wino i śmiech - Irenie Kwiatkowskiej w 100. rocznicę urodzin; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 - reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2012); STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 15 - Nieme krzyki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2460; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Toadie Zdobywca, odc 50 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Toadie The Conqueror ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 3/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Siła Wyższa - kulisy 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Nigdy w życiu - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Frycz, Joanna Brodzik, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Rafał Królikowski, Kinga Preis, Joanna Jabłczyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Katyń - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Maja Ostaszewska, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Jan Englert, Magdalena Cielecka, Agnieszka Glińska, Paweł Małaszyński, Maja Komorowska, Władysław Kowalski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Cynga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Dałkowska, Sylwia Wysocka, Krystyna Tkacz, Monika Bolly, Henryk Bista, Tomasz Łysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 2/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 2/ 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Niedźwiedź brunatny; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 927; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 779 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 780 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kultura, głupcze (43); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta dinozaurów - Elita zabójców - odc. 2/3 (Planet Dinosaur: Killer Elite - odc. 2/3) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Londyn "Wypad za miasto" (113); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądza pieniądza (La soif de l'or); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1993); reż.:Gerard Oury; wyk.:Christian Clavier, Tsilla Chelton, Catherine Jacob; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1972; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Bitwa na głosy - (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 490 - Operacja pod specjalnym nadzorem; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (2); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (91); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (91); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 55 "Kartka na murze" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 2 Szpion - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - 31. Koszaliński Festiwal Debiutów Filmowych "Młodzi i Film"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (47); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Sauna - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Gabriela Kownacka, Marian Opania, Henryk Bista, Piotr Machalica, Władysław Kowalski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Pitbull - odc. 21; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Hi way; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (31, 32) - serial animowany 08.15 Show Misia Yogi (26, 27) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (42) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (3) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show (6) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (10) - serial animowany 10.45 Doktor Dolittle - komedia, USA 1998 12.35 Sportowy film - komedia, USA 2007 14.30 Switch - komedia, USA 1991 16.45 Hotel 52 (67) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Przyjaciółki (2) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (38) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (3) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 7 (133) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy (1) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Podróż do końca nocy - thriller, USA/Niemcy/Brazylia 2006 02.00 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Tauron Stal Mielec - Orlen Wisła Płock 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (38) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (38) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (2/8) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.05 Lekarze (2/13) - serial obyczajowy 13.05 Prawo Agaty 2 (2/13) - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Mam talent! 5 (3) - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Asteriks i Obeliks kontra Cezar - komedia przygodowa, Francja/Niemcy/Włochy 1999 18.00 Ugotowani 3 (2/12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (3) - reality show 21.00 Kogel-mogel - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1988 23.10 Gra o przeżycie - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii (691) - intewy raktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 29/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 30/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 31/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 32/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 91 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 5 Stanisław Sojka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Liczył się tylko honor; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Strzegomiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Dożynki Prezydenckie - Spała 2012 15:40 Polonia w Komie - Francja - Szymon i chleb (67); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ślimaki na zakręcie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Filip Bajon; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 910; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 10 Podkarpacie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 9 - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 66* - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (89); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Salon Polonii - Filip Bajon; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 910; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 9 - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 66* - Szlifierze diamentów; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (106); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Teraz kobiety - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Teraz kobiety - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 46 - Warszawska woda; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Ewa Bem - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 46 - Operacja Lizbona: ostatnia gra wywiadu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 3 - Festiwale; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cichy ocean; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe - Pikieta śmierci - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:26 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 00:21 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:36 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Głos Mediów - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:23 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cichy ocean; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 04:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 46 - Warszawska woda; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 60 lat razem - odc. 3 - Festiwale; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 46 - Operacja Lizbona: ostatnia gra wywiadu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 09.55 Weekend z TVS 10.10 Vipo - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do Vipo 11.25 Weekend z TVS 11.35 Pasmo Romance TV: Rosamunde Pilcher - Miłość na przekór całemu światu 13.15 Weekend z TVS 13.45 Niesamowite historie 14.15 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.15 Bonanza 16.15 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.15 Koncert w TVS 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce Cinemax 2 06:00 Kwiat mego sekretu 07:45 Potop 09:30 La Mission 11:25 Joe Black 14:20 Solista 16:20 Kwiat mego sekretu 18:05 La Mission 20:00 Terri 21:45 Łono 23:40 Ksiądz 01:05 W jej skórze 02:55 Jack uczy się pływać 04:30 Podwodna miłość